DESCRIPTION: The Collagen Gordon Conference has convened every other year since 1970, consequently the 2001 Conference will mark its 31st anniversary. The Collagen Gordon Conference is a conference for investigators studying the structure and pathology of connective tissue biology and diseases. Major discoveries in extracellular matrix research have often been reported for the first time at this conference in the basic biology, development, and diseases of collagen. Diseases highlighted at the 2001-2005 Collagen Gordon Conferences will include disorders of the musculoskeletal system, disease of muscle bone and skin, rheumatic diseases, fibrotic diseases, diseases of the kidneys and vasculature, as well as aging. All aspects of collagen developmental biology and structure are relevant to normal function and diseases of the eye. In the area of dental research, collagen plays a vital role in the induction of bone formation and tooth structure. The conferences will emphasize new information regarding the structure, function and assembly of extracellular matrix proteins, the regulation of genes encoding these proteins during development, the phenotypic and metabolic consequences of collagen mutations or gene deletion in humans and transgenic mice, and the role of individual collagen epitopes in diseases. Internationally recognized connective tissue biologists as well as up and coming investigators will be invited to present their most exciting work. The conference has provided an opportunity for development of productive collaboration among established scientists and between established and new scientists; those collaborations have in turn further enhanced the scientific progress of the field. To ensure the success of this conference by participation of the highest caliber scientists and presentation of the most innovative research, they request funds for partial support of the 2001, 2003 and 2005 Collagen Gordon Conferences. The funds will be used to partially defray conferee travel expenses and registration fees for invited speakers and for young members of the research community.